fata_morganafandomcom-20200214-history
City of Fata Morgana
The City "The city of Fata Morgana is a peculiar place - permeated by a strong magic field emanating from a gigantic crystal structure at the middle of the city. The less populated streets of the city seem to occupy more than the regular three dimensional space and so their relation to one another can change from day to day. The bigger streets and other public places are unaffected, because the presence of sentient beings weakens this effect. Off the main streets but maps are more or less useless.The effect gets weaker as you go farther away from the Crystal and becomes unnoticeable at the city wall, though local farmers say the whole city tends to move after a couple of pints. The parts of the city that got destroyed or demolished in the last siege, almost a third of the city, are still being rebuilt, especially the parts closest to the crystal. Oddly this does not seem to be a priority, since almost 50 years have passed since the last battle. The Magic Guild The local Magic Guild has become famous for their research into the effect of strong magical fields and the basic principles of magic itself and enjoys a steady influx of students from around the Planes. The Guild is located near the crystal and is magically shielded from the effects of the field which allows them to do uninterrupted research. The doors to the public areas of the guild are open to all travelers, but only students and faculty themselves have access to important parts of the Guild. The Crystal The Crystal itself is of unknown origin and material and has resisted all attempts to damage it. So far even the Magical guild has only managed to get scrapings to conduct their research with. The Crystal is walled off, not to protect the Crystal, but to prevent adventurous people from harming themselves in the strong magical field. There are rumors that the local Craftsmans Guild pays a lot of gold for scrapings of the crystal. Rumor has it that the crystal itself is a lesser god or an angel who has been punished by encasing them in a unbreakable crystal for all eternity for crossing a greater god. Romatics say it was for a forbidden love affair, militarists say it was for losing in the celestial war, politics say it was for disagreeing with another god and clerics tend to avoid the subject to avoid becoming the target of their gods punishment. The Quantummagical Observer Effect Fata Morgana is the only widely known place on the Material Planes, whare the The Quantummagical Observer effect can be experienced by a regular traveller and many pilgrims, adventurers and travellers flock the city each year to experiance it firsthand. Local businessmen sell guided tours to the less populated areas of the city so that small groups of people can experience the Effect firsthand. The Adventurer's Guild The local adventurers guild, created after the last siege to deal with random magical outbursts and creatures which sometimes appear in the still ruined parts of the city, has also flourished. Every year they hold a number of games and challenges to try and recruit new members, assigning them to teams and providing a sufficent reactionary force if something goes wrong in the City or in the surrounding countryside. Category:The City of Fata Morgana